


Ever Alone

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They watch him go with his burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).



Leetah watched her former lover walk away, the burden he bore only making him straighten his spine more fully. 

"Leetah?" Cutter asked her softly, for once actually worried at Rayek's choice to be apart. Why could he and Rayek not find some truce so that the strong, proud elf could have support in this?

"He would never accept the help," Leetah said sadly, easily able to follow the thoughts of her soulmate.

"Alone, eternally, with Winnowill?" Cutter shuddered at that.

"Perhaps, in time, he will do for her what I could not, and heal the broken soul."

Neither believed it.


End file.
